Espiando o Amor
by milampert
Summary: O que acontece quando uma espiã da CIA transformara se apaixona mas é fortemente rejeitada? Será que Charlie pegará gosto pela vida da filha? Ou vai se transformar em um caça Vampiro? Confira!
1. Chapter 1

_**Espionando o Amor**_

_Capítulo 1 – Mergulhando numa fria_

Ela caminhava para dentro da piscina em seu biquíni preto e branco, numa saída de banho amarela, que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos loiros e cacheados. Seus olhos fixavam o ralo do fundo da piscina, extremamente grande. Ela olhava para os lados, havia uma turma de meninos que pareciam estar em uma excursão de escola. Não havia ninguém exatamente perigoso ou que estivesse prestando atenção ao que ela estava fazendo. Ela abriu a bolsa de palha e retirou os acessórios necessários para a operação. Escondeu-os no biquíni minúsculo e entrou na água. Observou um casal se beijando na beira da piscina e se lembrou do homem que havia lhe dado um fora.

_Esses humanos me irritam! – Disse ela para si. A frustração era evidente. Quem ousaria dar um fora em uma mulher deslumbrante como ela? Ela olhava o céu, para ver se havia alguma chance do sol aparecer naquele momento. Somente nuvens cobriam sua cabeça, seus olhos voltaram para o casal enamorado e ficaram tristes. Estava sozinha fazia muito tempo, e quando achou alguém que fizesse jus a sua pessoa, esse alguém, simplesmente não estava interessado. Um bando de jovens se atirou na piscina. A mulher aproveitou para mergulhar e desaparecer.

_Você sentiu isso? – Edward perguntava tentando procurar a pessoa que estaria mexendo no ralo. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi ver uma mão fechando o ralo novamente.

_Não. O que foi que eu perdi? – Bella agora estava curiosa. Detestava perder a linha de raciocínio de Edward.

_Alguém entrou no ralo da piscina! – Ele falou consternado. – Você jura que não viu?

_Não... – Bella parecia confusa.

_Parecia um de nós... – Edward ficou pensativo.

_Mas o que um vampiro faria num ralo de piscina? – Bella se enrolava em Edward ficando nervosa. Edward ficou pensativo.

Takeshi dirigia o carro numa velocidade incrível. Não acreditava que Charles falecera. Como podia um policial tão bom e honesto, em plena forma, morrer de enfarto. Os pneus cantaram na frente da casa de Charlie e Takeshi desceu desesperado. Tocou a campainha e levou um susto ao ver Charlie à porta.

_Você está vivo! Ahh! Você está vivo! Como é bom ver você! – Takeshi disse abraçando o amigo.

_Do que você está falando Takeshi? – Charlie sorriu ao ver a felicidade do amigo.

_Uma mulher lindíssima fez um pedido de resgate do seu seguro de vida. Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda em toda minha vida!

_Lilly! Merda! – Charlie colocou a mão na cabeça.

_Quem é Lilly? – O amigo pergunta estranhando a reação.

_Não importa Tak! É melhor eu registrar uma queixa e tentar encontrá-la para tirar essa situação a limpo. – Charlie sorriu ao se lembrar de Lilly. – Você tem um endereço?

_Tenho. – Takeshi tirou um papel amassado do bolso.

_Pois bem, vá para a reserva e conte tudo que acabou de acontecer! E não esqueça dos detalhes sobre a beleza... você sabe... – Charlie estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Takeshi entrou novamente no carro enquanto ele sorria lendo o bilhete com o endereço que dizia _Mercer Island_. – Isso é tão a cara dela.

Edward e Bella chegaram em casa. Logo Edward sem se importar com o que Charlie poderia pensar, começava a procurar pistas sobre o cheiro adocicado que estava sentindo. Foi até a mesa da cozinha e encontrou um bilhete escrito: _Charlie, você me paga!_ Carimbado com um beijo de vermelho vibrante. O vampiro olhou para Charlie sem compreender. Será que ele sabiacom quem estava lidando? Com certeza as intenções de Charlie passavam das segundas, mas até onde ele sabia exatamente? Em que tipo de confusão se metera? Se ele fosse metade do que Bella era, estavam com sérios problemas. Ele entregou o bilhete a Charlie e o mesmo sorriu. Edward estremeceu. Com certeza havia alguma coisa errada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espionando o Amor**_

_Capítulo 2 – Amigo surpresa_

Cinco homens a cercavam em Seattle. Dentro do vagão, já não haviam mais civis, apenas ela e os cinco terroristas. Com uma força descomunal, ela atira um dos homens em outros dois que acabam voando até o fim do vagão. Não havia nada que a fizesse mudar seus planos. Estava determinada a matá-los e se alimentar. Um deles tentava fugir pela janela, com um conteúdo precioso em uma cápsula de metal. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de quebrar seu pescoço e tomar a cápsula para si. Com a realização de mais uma tarefa, não havia motivo para que os outros quatro morressem. Ela olhou pra trás com pesar e saiu pela janela.

Enquanto isso em Forks, a discussão pairava sobre a vida de Charles.

_Lindo bilhete pai! Mas sinceramente, não dá pra guardar isso só pra você não? – Bella fala com vergonha da declaração que vira no papel.

_Desculpe filha, Edward viu antes. – Ele alargou os lábios ainda sem acreditar. – Bem, eu vou indo... tenho trabalho a fazer... – Não fosse pelo dom de Edward talvez Charlie tivesse enganado aos dois. Charlie fechou a porta e saiu cantarolando até a sua viatura.

_O que foi? – Bella parecia confusa com a cara assustada de Edward.

_Essa mulher é uma vampira. Não conheço ela, mas seu pai pensou em _Mercer Island._ Você conhece esse lugar?

_bem, não... – De repente Bella se dá conta do que acabou de ouvir. – Meu pai está apaixonado por uma vampira? Edward isso é incrível! – Engraçado como Bella podia ver o bem em todo o desastre que acontecia.

_Não se ela se servir dele para o jantar! – Edward fala realista. Não era fã número um de Charlie, mas ele era o pai de Bella e ele precisava agir. – Vou ver com os outros se eles tem alguma pista de quem possa ser essa vampira...

_Eu vou para Port Angeles atrás do meu pai! Ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo! – Bella termina de falar e Edward balança o dedo na frente do seu nariz. – Negativo, vamos comigo! Jamais deixarei você ir a _Mercer Island_ sozinha!

Jacob estava atrás da porta, esperando para bater na campainha quando ouviu toda a conversa. Desistiu, subiu na moto e arrancou. Acelerou o máximo que podia, queria estar perto de Charlie para vigiá-lo. Nada parecia fazer sentido para Jacob. Não queria perder mais um membro da família Swan. Queria verificar isso de perto, parecia uma piada. A velocidade de Jacob era inacreditável, mas ainda assim, seus pensamentos voavam ainda mais do que a moto que o carregava. O tempo passou rápido e em um instante, Jacob estava em Port Angeles. Queria pegar um barco e ir a _Mercer Island_, mas mal entrou na doca e sentiu um cheiro amargamente familiar.

_Vampiros... – Falou fazendo uma careta. Olhava a seu redor e tentava encontrar a origem do cheiro. Na entrada do barco, havia uma loira lindíssima, vestindo um macacão preto. Seus cabelos crespos estavam presos a um rabo de cavalo. E ela observava o horizonte a todo instante como se estivesse sendo seguida. Jacob entrou no barco em seguida.

_hey, Jake! – Charlie apareceu atrás do grande menino. – Como vai garoto? O que está fazendo aqui?

_Trabalho de escola... Tenho que ir até Mercer Island para fazer um mapa da cidade... – Jacob inventou a desculpa mais esfarrapada que poderia surgir em sua mente.

_Por que não usou a internet? – Charlie começava a desconfiar.

_meu computador não é muito bom... Prefiro fazer isso ao vivo! Espírito de aventura! – Jacob sorria de nervoso, mas isso bastou para Charlie, ele estava animado demais para contrariá-lo.

_Está bem! Divirta-se! – Jacob acenou para Charlie que saía de fininho com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

_Ei, cachorro Grande! – Lilly surgira de cabeça para baixo ao lado da proa do navio. – Estou de olho em você! Uma palavra a Charlie e eu arranco esse seu pescoço cabeludo! Não brinque comigo!

_Escute você sua sanguessuga maldita! Encoste um dedo em Charlie e eu acabo com o que você chama de cara! – Jacob estava com o cabelo eriçado e os dentes amostra quando Charlie os encontra.

_Vejo que já se conheceram! – Impressionante como os olhos vermelhos de Lilly e o rosnado de Jacob ficaram inaudíveis ao som da voz de Charlie. Os dois inimigos se encaram mas perderam a pose diante do humano a sua frente.

_É, a TIA parece ser bem legal! – Jacob deu uma risada alta e aguda ao enfatizar o "tia". – Ela é sua namorada?

_Talvez... Acho que não mereço tanto! – Charlie falou com o olhar apaixonado. Lilly recebera suas palavras com impacto. Jamais tinha pensado na possibilidade de ser muita areia para o caminhão de Charlie. Ela abriu um sorriso afável, cheia de amor pra dar.

_Acho que não hein Charlie! Pode ser que ela te morda! – Jacob virou os olhos venenosos para a vampira. Charlie sorriu completamente sem jeito.

_Não dê conversa a ele, meu ursinho! É só um menino! – Ela se abraçou a Charlie e os três ficaram admirando a paisagem dos golfinhos no oceano, o verde ao longe, a beira da praia se aproximando a cada segundo. Enfim, o paraíso.

Sei que é uma história diferente e inusitada. Espero que estejam gostando. Preciso de Reviews para continuar a escrever. Espero a opinião de vocês!

Beijos e fiquem com Deus!


End file.
